Saudi Arabia (Mundus Est Nostrum: Map Game)
Saudi Arabia, officially the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia (KSA), is an Arab monarchy that covers most of the Arabian Peninsula in Western Asia. Within the country's territory are the two most sacred mosques of the Islamic religion, located in Mecca and Medina. The desert kingdom has gained vast wealth from its oil deposits and its capital Riyadh is a skyscraper-filled metropolis. It borders Jordan, Iraq, Egypt and Kuwait to the north, Yemen and Oman to the south, Qatar and the United Arab Emirates to the east. History For history before 2018, see *'2018' **The Saudi government officially cuts all ties with the Wahhabi groups of Al Qaeda, ISIS, and others, arresting anyone who publicly protests this or the House of Saud. **The kingdom begins distancing itself from the United States and denounces the American regime change attempt in Syria against Bashar al-Assad. It also recognizes President Bashar al-Assad as the legitimate leader of Syria. **The Crown Prince ends the blockade of and diplomatic crisis with Qatar, restoring relations. **Signs economic deals with China, Taiwan, South Korea, Japan, Hong Kong, and Singapore and begins diversifying its economy from its reliance on oil. **Purchases military equipment from China and Russia, including: 20 Type 99A Tanks, 10 CAIC Z-10 attack helicopters, 100 QBZ-95B Carbine short assault rifles, and 345 CS/LR17 assault rifles (along with their variants), 8 Korney-D mobile anti-tank missile vehicles, 5 S-300V Antey-300/S-300V4 long range SAM sites, 12 2K12 Kub medium range SAM sites, and 15 9K33 Osa short range SAM sites, 5 RPO-A Shmel rocket propelled grenades, 2 Nebo-SV/SVU air surveillance radars, 3 1L219M Zoopark-1 counter battery-radars, 5 9S15 Obzor target acquisition radars, 12 KamAZ-65225 tractor units, 8 KamAZ-6350 Mustang heavy cargo trucks, 15 ZiL-4334 medium cargo trucks, 18 GAZ-33097 light cargo trucks, 4 BMR-3M mine clearing vehicles, 5 KS-3574M3 mobile cranes, 15 EOV-3523 mobile excavators, 25 REM-KL recovery vehicles, 2 PBU-100 drilling vehicles, 100 UAZ-3163 light utilities vehicles, 25 GAZ-2975 Tigr mobile infantry units, 5 BMO-T heavy flamethrower personnel carriers, and 13 NSV heavy machine guns. *'2019' Government and politics Elections are rarely held and there is no legislature except for a Consultative Assembly that serves as an advisory body to the King. It cannot pass legislation, but only make suggestions to the King, who ultimately rules by decree. The only elections that are held are municipal elections, so far. The King of Saudi Arabia, whose official style is the Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques, is the totalitarian absolute monarch who rules according to the Islamic law, Shari'a. Members of the large royal family, the Al Saud, hold most of the important government offices and military posts. The Allegiance Council also exists to decide on the appointment of the next Crown Prince once a new King takes the throne, with the monarch proposing three candidates and the Council deciding which of them becomes the heir. The Prime Minister is the head of government, but historically this office was infused with the Throne. The Crown Prince is the First Deputy Prime Minister. Kings (since 2015) Crown Princes (since 2017) Armed forces The Royal Saudi Armed Forces consist of the Royal Saudi Land Forces, the Royal Saudi Navy (RSN), the Royal Saudi Air Force (RSAF), the Royal Saudi Strategic Missile Force (RSSMF) and the Saudi Arabian National Guard (SANG). Economy Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Western Asia Category:Mundus Est Nostrum (Map Game)